Many Chocies
by ThatOtherGirlYouKnow
Summary: Eadlyn marries Erik. They have three children; Princess Kerttu, Prince Neil, and Prince Ace. Princess Kerttu gives up her title in order to travel the world. Now Prince Neil is the heir and want to find his princess. I, Madeline Ciske, happen to be chosen, and this is my story of heartbreak and love.
1. Why Not

**Many Choices by ThatOtherGirlYouKnow**

 **Summary:** Eadlyn marries Erik. They have three children; Princess Kerttu, Prince Neil, and Prince Ace. Princess Kerttu gives up her title in order to travel the world. Now Prince Neil is the heir and want to find his princess. I, Madeline Ciske, happen to be chosen, and this is my story of heartbreak and love.

 **Warning:** I disregarded some of The Crown's ending. Though I have read the book and used some of the ending like the name Kerttu. Read as if it is not related to the original series. Although all credit goes to Kierra Cass for creating the most lovely fictional world, that I am using.

 **Chapter 1: Why Not**

Staring at my homework I got from school today; I heard the sounds of my mother cleaning. While my Grandma cooks food for tonight's dinner. The words written on my paper made no sense. My mind was going to explode! Just when I was about to stand up and leave to go to my room, the front door creaked opened. Standing in the doorway was Daddy! I got up and ran towards him hugging him with all my might. The embrace I gave was equally given. "Oh, what is with this hug Madds? Do you need help with your homework?" Dad questioned by my unusual actions.

"You caught me. I need help"

"Hahahahahahahaha," Dad let out sweet laughter that sounded like bells ringing on a holiday.

I slowly backed up and then said, "Fine, I'll wait until dinner is eaten." I went back to the dining room table to where my homework lay open. Cleaning it up, I listened to my parent's conversation. "So dear how was work?" asked Mom.

"It was same as always. Did you hear the castle was attacked today?"

"Really? Who would do that?"

"The King and Queen said that they were going to make a special announcement about it today. Also their son will be saying a few words."

"Which son?"

"The older one."

"That makes sense," Mom said shaking her head back and forth.

To be honest I had the same questions as Mom. The rebels were during the castes. Why rebel when there is no reason? Now to the Prince Neil speaking, I wonder what he plans to talk about. The prince, I must admit, was a cute man, even handsome. Around my age, just a year older. Every girl I know wants to throw herself at him if they get the chance. Not happening. When Princess Kerttu gave up her rights to travel the world, no one knew who was going to be the heir. Most people assumed Prince Neil. "Maddy please turn on the T.V" Grandma Kay Dee said.

"Sure thing Gran"

"I'm not that old to be called Gran"

"Still my Grandma"

"True. Just do what I said," replied Grandma

Walking slowly to the living room I look around my house. More than a thousand memories pop up in my mind. I grin as wide as I can. Now skipping to the living room. Bending down to the T.V I pressed the on button. Images flashed on the screen. Great, it was already on the Illea report. Less work for me.

"It's on," I yelled.

"Great," Gran also yelled back.

Slowly but surely I walked to the kitchen grabbing the four placemats on the counter. Placing each on at the dinner table. Then grabbing and placing the plates, knives, spoons, forks, and glasses. Dad coming out from his bedroom; looking better being out of his dirty work clothes. He worked as a mason. Placing roads all day was very hard to do. Still he was not paid well. Mom she got home before Dad, but she did dirty work as well. She cleaned herself more than Dad though. How they became a couple is a mistery to me. Finally the table was set. "Table is set Mom," yelling over my shoulder.

"Thanks Hun,"

Dad, who was in the living room, yelled "Natalie the report you wanted to see is on now. Maddy come sit with us!"

My entire family entered the small living room taking our places. Gran on a blue recliner that she got from her own grandma. It was old with stains you could no longer tell what the original stain was. Worn to the point of dust. Rips were clearly seen on most of the chair. Mom and Dad sat on the couch right next to each other. They clearly fell in love all over again each day. They were in deep conversation about the attack and the rumors circling. As for me I walked over to the coffee table and sat on the floor right in front of it. I turned my attention to the T.V. " Hello Illea! It is your host Seong Jin," Seong continued "Tonight our King and Lovely Queen have an announcement about recent attacks on the kingdom. I know it is sad that someone would want to attack us. Peace is all we wanted. Don't you worry though our Prince also has a few things he'd like to say. Please take it away my queen."

"Thank you Seong. As you may have heard today there was an attack on our castle. I assure you it is only people afraid of Illea's growing knowledge. We are now on the lookout for these criminals. If you suspect anyone turn them into the guard. Now my lovely son Prince Neil would like to say something that is quite important. Son?" Queen Eadlyn said.

Prince Neil walked up to the central stage. "Hello Illea. As you probably know I am Prince Neil. My parents have been waiting to see who would be the next heir. I have decided to take on that role," Illea seemed to all hold their breaths.

Him? The soon to be king. A heir. We never really had anyone want a role as king. That is what happened to the princess. She went to travel, saying ruling was not her thing, but we have prince Neil say yes to the role. " I am not done yet. From tomorrow at noon for the rest of the next two weeks I will take selection entry forms. I will be starting my selection as soon as possible,"

" Congrats to you Prince Neil," Seong Jin said.

I did not hear the rest of the conversation they were having. Gran jumped up so high I bet she was part cat. A huge grin the size of the moon lit up her eyes. I knew what she was about to say. " Come on Maddy! Sign up for your old little grandma. I want to see you win!"

" You know I won't be chosen, but for you I will sign up," I said.

After all this I might find love or even some new friends. Realization hits me I won't be picked. I battle myself deciding if I should or not. I know I promised my Gran that I sign up, but I learned how to lie years ago. I came to my conclusion. Why not?


	2. An unchosen Path

**Chapter 2: An Unchosen Path**

Nervousness coursed through my veins. I sent the form in a week ago. No news about the selection starting has even been mentioned, until yesterday. News popped up about how tonight the girls for the selection would be announced. I kind of feel sorry for the people in the mail rooms. So many pictures and letters for those two short week. I question what I wrote.

 _Name: Madelyn Ciske_

 _Age: 16_

 _Hobbies: Drawing_

 _Hair: Blonde_

 _Eyes: Blue_

Many more questions can after that. I was very sad to say I really don't have more hobbies. Then I remember the picture they took. I was unaware that they would take my picture. As I entered the post office with my sloth printed pants and a baggy sweatshirt they ushered me to take a picture. I feel like a complete fool. I should have known they want a picture. They always choose the pretty ones. Pacing, I could've said is one of my talents especially when nervous. Maybe, if I was chosen, the prince will like it then calm me. A small creak opens the door. I fling my arms into the air. Plopping hard on my bed. Mom slowly comes and sits on the end of the bed. "You will be just fine Maddy," Mom suggests.

"No Mom it won't be fine, "I replied sour

"I have a feeling you will be chosen"

"What if I fail Grandma Kay Dee?" I asked

"She was miserable when the last selection was so late and she was too old for it. Plus it was only the boys going for that selection,"

"I still will fail her for not getting in," repeating myself

"No. You will not live for your grandma. She may push, but you have the voice," Mom said

"What if I want to live for her?" I questioned

"Don't. If you did you are not the daughter I gave birth too,"

"I will bring shame to her. I do not want to hurt her feelings," I mentioned

"You are not a curse Maddy. You are a gift. Therefore you are not allowed to bring shame. It is impossible"

"No it is not," I hesitantly said

"Okay not impossible, but very unlikely"

I giggle. A short sound that sounded like I was dying that quickly turned to sobs.

"I fail," I said in-between sobs.

"I fail for letting my child think that she is not good enough," Mom said back.

"I was never going to be picked anyway. I just got my hopes up," I barely admitted

"It was possible. Just don't dwell on the past too much Hun," Mom got up and left after saying those words.

Mom shut the door tightly behind her to leave me to my thoughts. I have been thinking all day. I was sick of it. If I could kill it I would. Dwelling on the past would not help me at all. It would be okay if I was not chosen. I am not my poor Grandma. I walked out of my room a smile on my face ready to capture the day.

I had to get out of the house. Dinner would start soon so I decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. I was a small neighborhood but it was home. Family was everywhere you walked. It was like blankets were the best huggers you had. That was truly what I felt. Others in the neighborhood might just think differently. I happened to live in the Belcourt provinces. Fall was closing in on us. Fall was said to be pretty, but all Belcourt got brown dead leaves. The grass was still green. A green that was mint mixed with chocolate. Not a great combination if you ask me. I slowly reached my home and was disappointed to see Dad was already home. When I walked in Dad was hugging me tightly.

"There is my daughter," embracing me tighter than before.

"What is with you Dad?" I asked then regretted.

The sentence I just said sounded awful.

"Go get Mom to get into the kitchen and I will tell," Dad said.

Curiosity got the best of me. I ran into the living room where my mom was reading her romance novels. "Dad wants you in the kitchen now, please," I added the please than originally planned.

I ran ahead of walking with my mom into the kitchen where Gran and Dad sat talking.

"Honey what is it that you want to tell me?" Mom asked when she got into the kitchen.

"I have news for the entire family," Dad exclaimed.

"What?" I questioned

"I got a promotion at work," words came out of my father in a rush.

Mom was the first to say something, "That is great! What were you promoted too?"

"I was promoted to a boss. I over watch the construction"

I knew we okay on money, but this was great. The job would come with perks that will show themselves later. Great news is what I want to hear!

"One announcement I want to make as well Dear," Mom replied.

"Yes Hun," Dad said with question in his eyes.

"I am with child Dear. Maddy will have a sibling," Mom said flushed with excitement.

A baby sister! A baby brother! Either one is bad. I am to be the only child Mom and Dad are allowed to love. My heart pounds. Why? Why? Why? I hate life! This is so unfair. I sit starting to feel dizzy from the news. I don't hear anything else that is said because I grab dinner and sit. By the time we are all sitting, Gran looks at me in curiosity. She wants to know what I feel about the matter. I hate it. Hate is a strong word. That is why I said it. Mom and Dad continue to talk about details. They even start looking at names. Worst day ever! Dinner is my silent time. After dinner I forget that the selection winner are to be announced tonight. Gran comes in rushing me out of my room to listen.

"Prince Neil are you nervous?" the host asked.

"Indeed I am," the prince announced to the world

"Shall we start?" Neil continues.

"Of course," Seong said.

"Our first girl is Miri Fascal"

"Our second girl is Pessy Belcher"

"The third girl is Astoka Blackwill"

I don't even bother to look at the pictures of the girls. I play with a loose string hanging from my sleeve. The rest of the names came into a list.

"Molly Felt"

"Shayla Hartmann"

"Cavana Woolfolk"

"Evanna Lacey"

"Assana Dilleen"

"Skye Hoffius"

"Isla Cader"

"Gwen Luster"

I get a look at the next two pictures shown. The first one is Juliet Shavell. Her hair is so light brown it looks almost blonde. Sunshine brown is what I would call it. There is dreams in her icy blues eyes that you can clearly see. The second one was a girl named Jestine Heyedk. Her eyes I could only stare into them. Green grass could not describe her eyes. They were indescribable green. Beautiful. They perfectly match her slick black hair that almost went past her lower back. The pale skin made this feature more noticeable.

"Brynn Mcgrath"

I study the prince as the next names are called out. A collection of Kellie Kalbfleisch, Titian Maione, Cristina Velandia, and Ruth Levi. The prince still has the same expression from when he started. Ruth a girl called out looks wise. Like she aged one million years and knew everything.

"Shazi Daniel"

"Elektra Watts"

"Terry Drauschke"

"Mae Pedersen"

"Zoey Rehn"

"Kaitlyn Jolly Bt"

"Angelina Nygaard"

"Caroline Hokanson"

The next name was pretty. Not to mention she looked so innocent and magnificent at the same time.

"Lia Willis"

As I said before it was beautiful. Four more names were called out.

"Abbey O'brien"

"Lindsay Goldwert"

"Anna Woepel"

"Vesna Omar"

The next name I was completely shocked to hear.

"Madelyn Ciske"

My name! Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. I repeat till I believe it is true until I see my picture on the T.V. My mom had a feeling and it came true. I may just faint. That is exactly what I do. The room spins I fall. The world empties into darkness.


	3. To Be Perpared

**Chapter 3: To Be Prepared**

Being hit by a bus they say is like having a fight with death. Although I never met death I feel like he was my friend. I feel like he was my friend that I got into a fight with. Then what happened earlier came back to me. I was chosen! I was going to meet Prince Neil! Even better I could prove that I don't just date stupid idiots. My last boyfriend, Traevon, dumped me. He was one of the worst people to date and now he was tied to my name. Worst decision I made in my life. That was many years ago; after all I was just a child.

Sweet Honey Ice Tea! I fainted when my name was called! That will also stay on my name. I can hear it now. The whispers saying that I was "so in love" I fainted. I wonder what would happen if I told the prince. Nothing good I assume.

Then my worries that I had come back to me all over again. Mom was pregnant, with child. No! I am to be the only one loved. I guess if the prince marries me then I would never ever have to see my sibling. I could have my own children. See how mom likes that!

I finally decided I spent too long daydreaming in bed. I move the cover and slowly move my legs to the right side of my bed. Getting out of bed was easy. What was hard was moving to see my reflection in the mirror. Hair dripped in sweat stuck to my head. Bloodshot eyes popped out of my head. I died was my first thought looking at myself. No I just looked tired and worried to my heart. It would take a while to fix me up.

I hear voices outside. Should I tell them I'm awake? No I couldn't face anyone at the moment. Not while I knew they would love someone more than me. I quickly and quietly went back into bed and closed my eyes. "Do you think she is awake?"

"Go and see"

"What if she is changing?"

"I think we would have heard"

"Do I just go in?"

"Yes, go now," I heard Gran say.

She must be talking to my mom. The person I wanted to see the least. My eyes closed more tightly. The door opened a bit and made a loud noise as Mom knocked it into a pile of clothes. Yikes she was loud. My bed pinned down with the weight of her elbow. "Hi Hun. I know you're still sleeping and all. I just wanted to check up on you. I am surprised that you are not awake yet. Shall I sing for you? I know you can't tell me yes or no I just want to pretend you are still my little girl." Mom rushed herself

She started singing.

 _"_ _Wake up child_

 _Today we start a new life_

 _It is a new day just for you_

 _I will never let you go_

 _Never let you stray_

 _We belong here_

 _Wake up it is a new day_

 _Night will come_

 _But I am here_

 _To slay the monster_

 _Under your bed_

 _I will tell you a story_

 _About a girl_

 _A girl named Maddy_

 _She was the true princess_

 _So go to sleep child_

 _I'll be here child_

 _Waiting for a new day_

 _Till you wake_

 _And when you wake_

 _Ready to rule your kingdom_

 _I will be here_

 _Fighting your monsters"_

Mom finished her song. I could no longer be mad for her having a baby now. She wanted me to grow up slower. To sing someone to sleep. She wanted someone to hold. She missed the good old days. Mom spoke again, "Sleep tight Maddy"

Just like that she left. I counted to twenty seconds before I sat up. When I sat up I was surprised to see Grandma Kay Dee standing there, shaking her head. "Do you understand why she wants another child Maddy?" Grandma Kay Dee asked.

"Yes; I do now"

"She will still love you. Even with this new child"

"I know"

"Don't look so sad. It means new life. Joy even"

"Indeed it brings new life," I said with hatred on my lips.

"I'll help you pack. You leave in two days"

"Two days! Why so soon?"

"The prince gave us three days you slept all today," Grandma Kay Dee answered.

"What do I need?" I asked.

"I would say two pairs of shoes. Two pants and shirts. Other clothes if you want. A few things to make the room you have more homely," Kay Dee announced

We moved around my room packing. Along with clothes I put into my suitcase came a diary, pens, pencils, markers, a flashlight, and a jar of precious stones. I asked my Grandma a question I had for a while, "Why did you have so many children?"

"Maddy there are many reasons all stupid. I suppose I can tell a few. Eight children is a lot. Each was born for a reason. My first child name was Bruce. You see Bruce took after his father. More muscle than brain. He got into a lot of fights. I was angry and wanted a more perfect child. That is why our next baby was born. Perry looked like me. He was a Mama's boy. I was fine with that. Other people teased him. He hated it so much he became distant from. Cold and Calculating."

Tears prickled her eyes. Instead of comforting her I asked, "Where are they now? I never met Uncle Bruce and Uncle Perry."

"Uncle Bruce is in jail. Fighting for his daughter. His wife took his daughter away. As for Uncle Perry, he died. Took his own life. Don't know why."

"Oh," was all I said.

"After Perry became cold I wanted to feel loved again. I begged to have more children and I got a beautiful girl. Her name Abella."

"Aunt Abella! She is beautiful! Why would you want anything more?"

"Abella she was perfect. The sweetheart of the world. She fell in love with a man. A man that stole her heart. I hated this man. He wanted her to go far away with him. I knew the truth. She was just a little distraction for the summer to him. He cheated and broke her heart. She wanted something else to love now that he was gone."

"Let me guess," I said "Aunt Veronica!"

"Yes, Veronica came next. As you know Veronica does not look like me. I know you do not know your grandpa, but Veronica doesn't look like him either. The reason why is she was an orphan. I took her in. Veronica was shy and sweet, but scared of almost everything. I thought if she had a younger sibling then she would take on the bigger sister role. It indeed did work. That you could say is the reason I had Darcy," Grandma told her story.

"Have I ever met Darcy?" I asked.

"You never met Darcy. At the age of five she became very sick. No one could save her. That year she died," Grandma tried to finish the sentence but failed.

Tears streamed past her cheeks. So much pain had come from this.

"To try and replace Darcy I had another child. I knew I could never replace Darcy, but I tried. That is why your lovely Aunt Liana was born. When Liana was turning three she wanted a sister for her birthday. So your mother Natalie was born. Every one of my children were growing up so fast I wanted one more child," Grandma told.

"Then that last child you had was named Uncle Russell!" I almost yelled.

"Yep. That is all the children I had. Finish your packing. Dinner will be ready soon looking at the time," Grandma said.

We spent the rest of my days eating and celebrating! I was happy for the part. Forgiving mom was not as tough as I thought it would be. We even talked about baby names!

Paxton, Catalina, Kimberly, Arabia, Hudson, Dusty, Amarah, Alden, Phoenix, Dacia, Afton, Milan, Whitley, Ainsley, Hayley, Venice, Dakota, Macon, Alexandria, Ireland, Chelsea, Lane, and Paris were names that popped up. Maybe I would use these names for my children. Tonight I floated in the sky. No worries would come. I was truly happy. "Maddy you should go to sleep. Those guys that came today said you would be one of the first to leave. You need your beauty sleep," Dad called to me.

"Sure thing Dad," I replied

"Goodnight Maddy," Mother chimed in.

I smile to myself. Everything was perfect!


End file.
